Alice's New Accessories
by Niphuria
Summary: Tarrant is so fascinated and concerned about Alice's "ladies days" that he decides that he simply must help her.


I don't own "Alice In Wonderland" or any of it's characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Tarrant is so fascinated by Alice's "ladies days" that he decides that he simply must help her out.

I want to thank Chrismata1976 for the idea behind this story and its predecessor, "No Escaping It This Time."

**Alice's New Accessories**

Tarrant was absolutely enthralled by his sweetling's monthly "ladies days." Now that he knew what her 'indisposition' actually was for several days each month he no longer had the gut-churning fear that she was going to leave him. She had explained in detail what she experienced during those times and now he wanted to do everything he could do to help her.

Until now, every month since she had returned to Underland she had kept her secret and had suffered in silence and used woolen cloths from his Workroom to use during her flux. Poor Alice! If she had only told him right away he could have immediately come up with something to make her more comfortable and handle her menses with more efficiency.

He looked at what he had come up with so far. Yes, he had created some wonderful items that he couldn't wait to show her!

* * *

Alice was relieved when her monthly flux was over. Ever since she had explained it to Tarrant he had been sympathetic. Not only sympathetic, but relieved, fascinated, curious, baffled, enthusiastic and above all, doting. He was so very caring and understanding. And, of course, he still wanted to...do things with her, but she had declined. A lady couldn't be with a man during such a time! It was unthinkable! Wasn't it? Oh, of course it was!

Tarrant was also determined to find a tea or blend of teas or even an herb that would ease her discomfort. And he began to pamper her as if she were an invalid. He would rub her feet, massage her back, shoulders and neck, and offer her comforting tea or a delicious pastry at every opportunity. Not that Alice minded those things, but his fussing nearly crossed the line when Alice went into the bathroom to change her cloth and he practically forced his way inside to watch her.

Of course she realised he was just curious and not being perverted, so she had at last relented and let him see her flow. It had been incredibly embarrassing for her when he had pulled her into the connected Bathing Chamber and had her sit down and spread her legs so he could gauge her blood loss. Not only was he utterly fascinated but he was concerned. He repeatedly asked about her health and when Alice had reminded him that she had begun her monthly flux several years ago he nodded in agreement, but didn't seem less concerned.

He asked her how much she bled, how often her cloths needed to be changed and if the cloths were comfortable. Alice could practically see the gears turning in his head and couldn't help but wonder what that meant. For what was she in store next month?

* * *

The next few weeks passed normally enough, much to Alice's relief. Tarrant had his hat and clothing orders to fill and she had her trade agreements and business meetings. However, there was something just slightly unusual this month. Tarrant had been expanding her wardrobe on a regular basis for months, usually providing her with at least several new items of clothing each week. She ticked off the time in her head. Twenty and seven days. In twenty and seven days he had gifted her with no new items at all.

"Curious," she murmured. What was he up to? He hadn't mentioned that he had an extra orders to fill, yet he had been at the Palace each day as long as she. Many days he was able to leave for home before she was finished with her duties, but for the past several weeks he had left with her almost every day.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she said more loudly and with a sudden determination in her voice. Well, she would have to find out precisely what Tarrant was up to. Her intuition told her that was he was, most definitely, up to something.

Just as Alice was leaving her office to go and pay Tarrant a visit, Harriet, one of Queen's maids, and one whom Alice knew, stopped her.

"Excuse me, Miss Kingsley, but her majesty would like to see you."

"Right now, Harriet? And call me Alice, if you please."

Harriet smiled. She knew she had always liked Alice. The Champion was not one to put on airs, and Harriet respected and admired that.

"Yes, Alice, now. She did not say what she wished to see you about, but she did say to ask you to go to her straightaway."

Alice smoothed her skirt and ran her fingers through her hair. Very well, her visit to Tarrant would have to wait for a while.

"Thank you, Harriet. I'll go now."

* * *

The two women greeted each other with an affectionate hug and pecks to the cheek. They had become so close over the past months that they considered each other to be almost sisters. For both Alice and Mirana the comfort of a surrogate sister was immense. But Mirana cut the greeting short.

"Alice, there is something I'd like you to do. Now, it may seem odd, but please don't wonder at it too much. I'd simply like you to select some items for Tarrant for upcoming...special events."

"Special events?" Alice asked. "What special events? Does he have an Unbirthday that he didn't tell me about? Well, possibly a correct one, at any rate?" Tarrant had told her several dates were his Unbirthday. It became obvious to Alice that he didn't remember his correct one, so they were bound to celebrate it multiple times. And for both Mirana and Tarrant, any excuse for a party was good enough to have one.

"Well yes, his Unbirthday, of course," Mirana said, "but there will be other celebrations. I'll explain them to you later."

"As you wish, Mirana. What is it you would like me to do right now?"

"I'd like you to select some gifts for Tarrant, and also some jewelry."

Alice frowned slightly in confusion.

"I can understand my selecting gifts for him; but jewelry? Tarrant has his own...unique...tastes. I'm sure he'd prefer to select his own jewelry."

"No, he does not, at least not this time." Mirana replied. "I've already discussed this with him and he's assured me that he'd very much prefer it if you'd select jewelry for him. He said that he wants your special touch and that they be pieces _you_ like."

At those words Alice blushed. How very sweet Tarrant was! He wanted her opinions and personal taste badly enough to ask the Queen to make certain that she would indeed provide them!

"Well, in that case I'd be delighted! Do I need to go to the shops? Or..."

Mirana flashed her beautiful smile and raised her hands in negation.

"Oh, no. I have several Craftsmen here and I'll have them bring in the items for your inspection."

Mirana opened the door and admitted four men to the receiving room. Each carried a large cloth covered tray with varying items.

* * *

Tarrant was so excited he was trembling and chattering more than usual. Oh, the wonders he had created for his sweetling! She would now be able to have her monthly flux with new comfort and efficiency. He would allow his lovely Alice to bleed as freely she needed and she wouldn't have to worry about staining any garments. Plus, she would be able to accomplish all of that in high fashion! Well, fashion that wasn't meant to be enjoyed by anyone but Alice and himself, but high fashion nonetheless. His sweetling would surely benefit and enjoy his newest creations!

Tarrant frowned at the wall clock. Alice was likely still busy with the Queen, but he was simply radiating excitement. Could he really wait until late afternoon to show her his items for her?

* * *

Alice was amazed at the selection of gifts and jewelry Mirana had brought in for her to choose from. She had so far selected a golden chain bracelet with a wide flat piece that would have an image of the two of them engraved upon it. He would be so pleased! She had also selected a set of new thimbles and pincushions, a portable writing desk with a compartment for papers and pencils so he could sketch his ideas while they took their frequent lakeside excursions, and books from London that she knew he would enjoy.

Mirana had put McTwisp in charge of procuring books that covered history and fashion as well as currently popular novels and several beautiful scrapbooks and journals that Tarrant could fill with whatever he pleased. Of course since these books had already been obtained Alice would present them all to him with great pleasure.

The rings, however, would be the most challenging to choose from. There were so many lovely ones, but...Tarrant never wore rings.

"Mirana, Tarrant doesn't wear rings. He hasn't for years. He just wears thimbles and..."

"Alice, Tarrant specifically asked me to have you select a ring for him. He's obviously changed his mind."

Mirana's tone was calm and sure and allowed for no arguments.

"Well, if you believe he is certain," Alice said, puzzled. Why ever would Tarrant want to begin wearing a ring? Well, he was half mad, after all. Perhaps it was just a whim. Or perhaps he simply decided to change his appearance a bit.

She perused the selection carefully and then after several minutes she selected a gold band with a beautifully engraved olive leaf design. She had just handed the ring to Mirana when Tarrant burst into the room.

"Sweetling! Just see what I have here for you!"

"Tarrant!" Alice cried out, trying to draw his attention to the fact that they were not alone.

He quickly bowed to Mirana but clearly did not notice the four Craftsmen seated at the other end of the room.

"Oh, Mirana, I've just made the loveliest items for Alice to wear on her bleeding days! See here?"

He held up a handful of items and Mirana waved her hands frantically, whispering for him to stop talking but Tarrant was too excited.

"Look, Alice, I have the loveliest pantalettes for you that will hold incredibly absorbent pads that can be changed every several hours. And they can be fixed in place by these tiny strings that will tie them firmly inside."

"Tarrant!" Alice cried out desperately.

"Sweetling, you won't have to worry about bleeding and stuffing clumsy cloths between your pretty little legs any more! I've seen to that! You can bleed freely and in style, courtesy of Her Royal Majesty's Hatter and Milliner!"

Tarrant continued on in unbridled enthusiasm.

"And look! These are blue, your favourite colour! I've also made you purple, white, yellow, and some that are striped! And I've created a blend of wool and cotton for the pads so you will be more comfortable and less bulky down there!"

He proudly held up each creation as he expounded on their virtues. Suddenly Mirana placed her hand over his mouth.

"Tarrant Hightopp, I order you to stop speaking this very instant!"

Stunned, Tarrant obeyed.

Nervous coughing and several "excuse mes" came from the other end of the room. The Craftsmen rose at the unspoken request by the Queen and quickly filed out of the room.

Silence filled the room now. Tarrant stood absolutely still, Mirana's hand still over his mouth. Alice was almost beet red from her furious blushing, but at last she spoke.

"Tarrant, you do realise that you've embarrassed me more than I've ever been embarrassed in my entire life?"

He nodded sadly as Mirana slowly removed her hand. He looked ashamed and miserable.

"But I love you so much! You've done all this for me and I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate it!"

Tarrant was still in shock as Alice rushed forward to hug him. The garments fell to the floor as he returned her embrace.

"I know you worked hard and you didn't know that those men were here. It's all right, Tarrant. I'm sure they'll get over it. Well, after I do, that is!

"They will, eventually," Mirana added. Then she giggled. "We have to admit that this was rather funny! I've never seen Mr. Padges blush so! Oh, and the look on Mr. Kafir's face! Absolutely priceless!"

They all laughed and then Mirana waved them towards the elegant tea table.

"Now, let us have some tea together, shall we?"

* * *

Several days later Alice's flux began once more. She had examined the garments and pads Tarrant had created for her and had to admit that they were works of genius. The pantalettes were comfortable and each corner in the...feminine area...had two tiny strings. The pads Tarrant had made were meant to lay in the...feminine area...and each had a tiny snug band sewn atop all four corners. Alice could apply a pad and then it was simplicity itself to slip the tiny strings beneath and then above the bands and tie them to affix them firmly into place.

No more shifting! No more uncomfortable wadding of fabric between her legs and no more discomfort every time she was seated. Quite ingenious, her Hatter was!

But just as she was about to put on her undergarments for the day Tarrant stopped her.

"Sweetling, wait."

"Tarrant, I can't! I'm beginning to bleed! I need to put on my new pantalettes now!"

"Oh, but for this you can wait," he said softly and with a raised eyebrow. "I have something very special for you to try."

"Tarrant, really, I..."

"Shhh...just trust me, please?"

Alice thought for a moment and then nodded. They were in the Bathing Chamber that also served as their Dressing Room, so if she needed to clean herself the necessary items were nearby. But she was on the bench they used to dress themselves... But if it would make Tarrant happy she would comply.

"Very well," she said.

Tarrant giggled.

"Oh, goodie! Now, just close your eyes and open your legs. And no peeking!"

"What? Open my legs? Tarrant, if you are thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"Oh, I assure you that I am, but I won't follow through with it, sweetling. Just please trust me and do as I say."

Alice steeled her resolve and then did as he bade. When she felt Tarrant's fingers on her delicate folds she nearly jumped to her feet, but then caught herself and remained seated. Tarrant gently separated her tender flesh and she felt something...alien entering her. She gasped in sudden fright.

"It's all right, sweetling! Just keep your eyes closed. Please trust me," Tarrant entreated.

Alice swallowed hard and did as he asked. She felt his finger now, and it was gently pushing something up inside of her. And then he stopped and carefully withdrew his finger.

"Now, open your eyes and look."

Alice did. And received the shock of her life.

"Tarrant! Whatever is this?" She lifted a string that had a tassel at the end. It protruded about four inches from her opening.

"It's a...a...well, I don't know what to call it. But what I did was to take some fabric and roll it tightly into a cylinder and then attach this string with the tassel. The small cylinder inside you is my version of something I've discovered that some cultures of your former world did in such circumstances."

Alice had never heard anything of the sort. What was he talking about?

"I see you are confused," he said, grinning widely. "Well, I read that an ancient civilization used papyrus in a shape like what I've done with wool and cotton and would insert them into the woman during her monthly flux to keep the blood from leaving the body for a period of time. That way the woman could work or do whatever she wished to do and not have to worry about what you've always had to. Mine should last for some hours, I'd wager, and you wouldn't have to rely on the pads all the time. Besides, you now can sleep in the nude again!"

Alice was intrigued.

"And the tassel? Is that how I am supposed to remove this?"

"Of course! I wanted to make it simple for you. But I can substitute small rings or buttons or even a knot if you prefer. I simply want to make certain that you can remove it safely and easily."

Alice was now speechless. She tentatively stood. She barely even felt it! Of course Tarrant hadn't made it especially thick, but it was obviously thick enough. The blood that had already begun to stain her thighs was now dried and there wasn't a drop of fresh blood in sight. The item was working!

Tarrant left her for a moment, wetted a washcloth and returned to her.

"Sit down, sweetling. Please?"

Grateful but still mystified, Alice obeyed. When Tarrant knelt before her she dutifully opened her legs and let him clean her. Then he smiled up at her. He ran the cloth over her soft femininity and Alice allowed herself to enjoy the pleasurable feel.

"Sweetling, may I?" His eyes were green and passion-flecked with gold.

Alice looked into his deep and loving eyes. He wanted to pleasure her. Well...other than the tassel that was not actually even in the way...why not?

She smiled and nodded. Tarrant grinned and caressed her thighs, tracing light patterns on them with his roughened fingertips. Alice closed her eyes. Tarrant bent forward and kissed and licked the insides of her thighs and she moaned in pleasure. In her mind's eye Alice felt as though she were flying. And it wasn't just because of the pleasure Tarrant was giving her; it was something more. It was because she had found out once again that something that was a social taboo Above didn't have to be that way. And not just in Underland, but Above as well. And that made the cat-like licks that Tarrant now teased into her soft petals of sensitivity all the sweeter.

And, ironically, during her menses she was unusually sensitive and more easily aroused. Why was that? Why would that be when during the time a woman could not enjoy the full experience of...

She gasped again and leaned backwards a little, closing her eyes in order to better appreciate the beautiful sensations. Tarrant was now stroking her hips while softly exhaling his warm breath on her pink folds. She shuddered and heard him laugh softly. Now his hot wet tongue was flicking over her flesh, dancing around her tiny nub of pleasure and teasing her mercilessly.

Alice gently curled her fingers into his soft orange hair, encouraging him. And then she felt it brush against her inner thighs and she shuddered again. Oh, this felt divine! Now Tarrant used his tongue on her in earnest, laving it all around her sex, breathing hotly on her, and then nipping and then flattening his tongue on her delicate point of pleasure.

To Alice's surprise she came quickly and came hard. She had never reached her climax so soon before! After her panting subsided she looked at Tarrant in wonder and confusion.

"You appear to be _very _sensitive indeed, sweetling," he smirked. "Shall we adjourn to the bedroom and continue this?"

Alice smiled slowly. Why not? This was so very, very good and so utterly scandalous! What ever would her mother think? Then again, she remembered that her parents had been very happy indeed. She wondered if... No. Probably not! But they must have loved as vigourously and passionately and she and Tarrant.

"Of course! But, just one thing, Tarrant. The tassel...don't you think that it is a bit more than I actually need to remove this...insert?"

Tarrant's eyes glowed with mischief.

"Sweetling, I made that more for myself than for you."

He winked at her, took the tassel between two fingers and then traced it over her swollen and sensitive flesh. It tickled and tingled and Alice trembled. She moaned and grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into them. Even though he wore a shirt she would probably leave nail marks on him.

Tarrant suddenly stood and grinned. He extended his hands and carefully assisted Alice to her feet.

"To the bedroom, then?"

Alice's eyes were almost entirely silver and as she attempted to walk she instead sagged against him and Tarrant giggled. He swept her up into his arms and carried her.

* * *

Oh, Tarrant was right! Since her breasts were also incredibly sensitive at this time of the month their lovemaking was just as special, albeit different, than usual. Of course penetration was out of the question, but they had other ways to pleasure each other.

Tarrant had her lay against him as he sat back upon the propped up pillows. He stroked and teased her breasts for a long time, avoiding her hyper-sensitive nipples. Just when Alice thought she could bear no more he finally lightly pinched and twisted her nipples and she thrust herself backwards against him hard. Her entire body quivered and shook of its own accord. Then he suddenly slipped his fingers between her thighs and stroked her for only a few moments before she came, shivering and trembling and hoarsely crying out his name.

When she was spent and lay limply back against him Tarrant kissed the top of her head.

"Sweetling, are you pleased? Most thoroughly and deliciously and scandalously pleased?"

Alice was still panting but she giggled all the same.

"Not quite," she said, leaning forward and turning her head to look at him. "We still have _your_ pleasure to consider!"

"Sweetling, your pleasure _is_ my pleasure!"

Alice moved until she was laying on the bed propped on her elbows. She eyed his bulging erection. He was so aroused that the tip was almost purple.

"Oh, really?" she teased. She moved forward and flicked her cat-like tongue over the tip.

Tarrant closed his eyes and buried his fingers in her love-tangled hair. It was obvious that she appreciated his creations on her behalf!

Well, not only her...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this follow-up to "No Escaping It This Time." I thought this story would be appropriate as Tarrant now fully understands Alice's monthly 'problem' and it would definitely be like him to want to assist her any way he can. And if some pleasure comes his way due to such assistance, well, who would he be to refuse a lady?

All comments are welcome.


End file.
